3nigma
by BlazeKasai
Summary: Wandering through various dimensions, the 3nigma traps its victims inside a death tournament- where, hopefully, the victim breaks by the end of the entire event. Toon Link was one such unlucky victim- and he shall be forced to fight his friends and family, those who he had loved so much, and kill them. (Contains lots of character deaths.)
1. Twins

**.: 3nigma ****:.**

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know why he was there. All he knew, was that everything was white. The further he squinted his eyes, the whiter everything seemed. Or was it really white? He didn't know anymore. What _was_ he standing on? He had no clue. What does it matter? He's probably dead or something. He didn't really care anymore.

Toon Link was utterly confused, but he didn't care anymore, like previously stated. The tiny swordsman just lied there on the ground, eyes drifting around the 'room' as much as he could move his eyes, drool seeping down his mouth as he had not bothered to move or clean it up at all.

Or, there _was_ that weird cloaked guy standing in the middle of everything, with a comically skull-like mask, but was he even alive? He just stood there, unmoving. The cloaks weren't even moving. Maybe it's just a weird dummy.

"...twins." he... she? It... spoke.

Toon Link sat up and wiped his face, glaring at the mysterious cloaked dummy.

"...tell me who you are." he demanded, but the figure paid him no attention and pointed his index finger above. A timer, with the style of those online games Toon Link had played earlier, immediately appeared above him. "5 minutes?"

"Twins. Plan your strategy." the cloaked... figure, spoke again. Then he disappeared, a locked gate warping in behind where the figure had been. It was a pitch black door- no one would be able to tell if it was even open or closed, had it not been for that red glowing eye symbol stuck on the middle of the door.

"...weirdo." The child didn't really know what to expect from this. Twins? Strategy? What was that cloaked guy talking about? Nevertheless, he sat down and calmed himself down.

Seconds passed by, but it felt so long, like minutes. Time had never took so long before, for Toon Link, that he felt like it had been hours by the time 30 seconds were left. What was he supposed to do? He almost fell asleep.

Finally, the timer reached zero. Immediately, the door activated and opened- it broke in halves that slid in different directions, like those technological doors in futuristic movies- and that cloaked figure stood in the center of the door. Dark shadowy hands begin crawling out of his hood, and piercing through his back, and they immediately stretched like polygons, reaching for Toon Link.

The boy hardly had time to register anything and react properly, before being pulled in by those slimy shadowy hands into the door, as he screamed loudly as he could, frightened and creeped out.

Everything turned dark for the boy.


	2. VS Popo

**.: 3nigma ****:.**

The field was like a battlefield with random icy mountains placed almost everywhere. The storm struck with snow and white transparent wind, that would chill you to your bones. Toon Link stopped screaming in despair when he blinked and found himself in one 'corner' or area of the circular battlefield. All around the floating stadium, there were weird creatures as audiences cheering for who-knows-what.

Polar bears, weird yetis, blue scuba-diving seals, and flying bees with spears. They roared with excitement, expecting some kind of fight. There were also these weird small birds that the swordsman would consider... chubby. They were orange, as well.

And one most noticeable was the single evil-looking pteranodon that stood as its own creature. There were no others- just that one, smirking as if it would enjoy this very well.

What was he supposed to do, anyways?

Toon Link squinted his eyes, staring through the blizzard to see two figures- each with their own mallets. He immediately recognised them- "Popo!" he smiled. "And Nana!"

The swordsman rushed through the tall patch of snow and made his way through. He noticed that they had their backs turned towards him, but he ignored it.

"Guys!" he called out. "Do you know what's going on at all? I mean," he looked around, "seriously! This is so messed up in many ways... Guys?"

The two climbers seemed to have sighed and turned around. "Toon, we're... we're in a..." The blue climber, Popo, began.

"...death tournament." Nana finished.

Toon Link paled. He knew exactly what a death tournament was; in fact, he had already watched The Hunger Games, and also had Zelda read the novels out for him. Never had it occurred that he would be trapped _in_ one. "...what?"

Popo smiled sadly. "No offense, but I don't want to die, okay?" He raised his mallet, taking his blue parka's hood off; his spiky brown hair immediately fluttered for a short while, as he gave Toon Link a sympathetic look. "I'll make sure it ends painlessly."

Nana tried to hold back her tears. "I don't want to do this, Toony, but..." She took off her hood as well, as long hair fell down with the length ending at her waist. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No." Taking a few steps back, the audience began laughing evilly as Popo and Nana advanced towards him. "No!" Toon Link grabbed his sword out. "I, I don't want to die! I don't want to! Stay back!"

"Toony, please!" Nana begged, although heartbroken. "If you... lose, now, then this tournament will be over! No more will die!" She ignored the tears flowing from her eyes. "Please, this won't hurt-"

Toon Link immediately slashed forward, slicing part of Nana's hair off. It caused a huge cut against her cheeks, causing blood to flow out rather quickly. The crowd gasped, then 'ohhhh'-ed at the three.

Nana's eyes widened as she froze in fear, unable to believe that Toon Link had just done that to her. The blonde boy also couldn't believe what he had done- but he couldn't control himself now. He was about to get killed. Popo gritted his teeth and raised his mallet with a war cry, infuriated. "Forgive me for this, Toon!" He brought it down.

The miniature swordsman rushed and plunged his sword through Popo's body. The blue-themed climber tried to breath, tried to move his body to get away and heal, tried to move the mallet that had been frozen in air. He gasped and stuttered, blood violently spewing from his mouth. "...T-Toon... how..." That was it. His body fell limp and dropped to the floor, the sword between his flesh slicing up.

Toon Link cried. "W-what, what have I... _What have I done!?_"

And all the while, the audiences filled with enemies from the Ice Climbers' series cheered so loudly, their roars rang throughout the boy's ears.


	3. VS Nana

**.: 3nigma ****:.**

All the while, the audiences filled with enemies from the Ice Climbers' series cheered so loudly, their roars rang throughout the boy's ears.

Nana stared at the body, her expressions that of a little girl witnessing a murder... which was, in fact, not entirely wrong. She only had her brother in her life now that this creepy freak brought her into a death tournament, and her best friend had just killed that only source of comfort. Tears flew out of her eyes as she shook her head in denial.

Toon Link took a step backwards. "N-Nana, I, I didn't mean to... to..." he froze. Naturally, he would get this over with, but with guilt and shame laughing at him from inside, he had no idea what to do.

"..." Grunting, the pink-cladded climber grabbed her mallet and ran for Toon Link. "...die, die, DIE! JUST DIE!" she screamed, completely enraged.

In shock, he jumped back to dodge the hammer. "W-wait! Nana, I-"

"JUST GO DIE TOONY!" Nana interrupted. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" she roared, another swing.

"I, I said wa-"

He was promptly smacked away by the mallet, far onto an ice mountain. The enemies of Toon Link from the audiences cheered and laughed at the boy being beaten by a girl, while the enemies of the Ice Climbers groaned. They shouted for the boy to get up, but Toon Link began crying out of confusion now.

"W-what... what should I do..." he moaned to himself, as Nana ran towards him.

"DIE! YOU SHOULD JUST GO DIE!" Nana screamed.

But then, as if fate was on Toon Link's side, she gasped as she tripped and fell into the air.

Still afraid, Toon Link grabbed the nearest thing he could and held it up. "S-Stay away!" he screamed, not realizing that Nana had tripped. He also had not realized that what he grabbed was-

_shlick_

Blood. He felt it. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nana impaled by the sword he held. Trembling, he dropped the sword and the body altogether, scarred for life. "N-Nana, I.. I... W-WHAT IS THIS...!?" he screamed, breaking into even more tears.

The crowd cheered loudly, some disappointed by Toon Link's sheer luck, and the Ice Climber enemies roaring in satisfaction.

Nana's body stirred. "...I... h-hate you..." she spat out, before dropping with no more signs of life.

The boy let loose all his tears.


	4. Prince

**.: 3nigma ****:.**

He cried. His tears shattered away as they crashed to the ground, but nothing cared for him as nothing existed there. He was surrounded by white, and nothing more. Unless you count that door from before the match, and that cloaked figu-...

Damn. Toon Link stared up at him. What else could this madman want? he made him kill his two best friends and fight in a death tournament. Isn't he satisfied now? What could it be that makes him so fucking insane!?

"..." the cloaked _thing_ remained silent.

Toon Link staggered towards the thing, before falling down again. He decided to just stop, then. What's the point of trying to kill the thing? It's not like he'll ever be free from this nightmare.

The thing walked closer to him, suddenly. "Prince." it whispered. Then it walked towards the door, disappearing in the same manner as last time, but not before whispering "Plan it out." and leaving him all alone.

Toon Link realized what was going to happen next. "I, I don't... I don't want to fight again!" he screamed to himself, banging his head on the floor over and over.

Something clicked in his mind.

"P-p-prince!? PRINCE!?" he screamed, almost going insane, before trying to regain his composure. Panting, he tried to think of all the princes in the mansion before this insanity began. His eyes widening, he shook his head in denial. "N-no..."

The door opened, the cloak walking into the 'room'. "Time up."

Shadows spreaded itself as they grabbed Toon Link. The boy tried to struggle himself free and escape, but nothing was possible for him. The shadow hands dragged him across the floor, towards the door.

All the while, Toon Link screamed.


End file.
